


Letters to Annie

by Anaisfromanotherplanet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dancing, Everyone's dancing with everyone and they are having a good time, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Swearing, a lot of characters, banquet, lots of swearing, ymir swears a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaisfromanotherplanet/pseuds/Anaisfromanotherplanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt decides to write a letter to Annie and share everything what happened on the Banquet organised for the graduates who chose the Scouting Legion, held after Trost. </p><p>He is quite a talker. In writing.</p><p>A FUNfiction of two chapters which includes: mild pairings (I'm not going to spoil them for you, but don't hate, they really are there just for fun!), everyone dancing with everyone, drunkennes, Bertholdt's comments and the characters having fun just for once! </p><p>There's an Easter Egg too, and I'm not going to reveal it just yet ;)</p><p>In the second chapter Ymir's letter to Annie on the same subject. Ymir swears a lot!</p><p>I'll put this up on Ffnet, too.</p><p>Thanks for checking it out!</p><p>Enjoy! ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no kyojin or Attack on titan. I just borrowed the characters, I'm not making money with this!
> 
>  
> 
> ATTENTION!
> 
>  
> 
> \- Maybe I don't spell the names right. Sorry for that. They are comfortable like this to me.  
>  
> 
> \- I'm not a native English speaker, so sorry for mistakes. I also use the UK spelling and the US spelling at the same time :D Sorry for that, and other typos, repetitions or punctuation errors. I don't have beta, I just spell checked it. Feel free to message me, so I can fix things like this. Thank you for reading this, and my story. Enjoy!

 

 

 

**Letters to Annie**

 

**Chapter One: Bertholdt**

 

 

 

 

Dear Annie,

I hope you're all right. You didn't write me back, or your letter got lost – to be honest, I don't know for certain if you're going to get mine (or even what I've sent before), the post can be so crazy sometimes. Jean said that the last time his letter didn't arrive home, and when he finally went to furlough, his mother was insufferable for days. I'm not sure if that's the case, for she's a very kind lady... Maybe a bit overprotective.

The others think you just don't want to write me back- I told them they are wrong. I know you don't have much time, duties and all. Strange, I always thought we'll have less spare time in the Scouting Legion than you in the Military Police, but now I see it's the other way around. Anyway, if you get my letter, just write me a line or two back.

I know you told me not to write only in case of an extraordinary event. Well, I'm sure this is something which we can consider  _just_  that.

I'm talking about the banquet of course. It just got to its end an hour ago, but I simply can't sleep, so I thought why not share the events of the night with you, while the memories are still fresh.

I know you'll have a similar fête with your comrades too, in the Capital. It surely will be fun, I heard rumors that it will  _be_  held in a large ball room. Ours was in the castle of the headquarters. I enjoyed it very much. Despite some awkward situations, it was nice and what's more: action-packed (just wait for the details).

When squad leader Hanji told us that the banquet – which, as you know, was originally intended to be after the day when the events of Trost happened - will indeed be held, there were all sorts of reactions. There were people who were indignants (saying it was disrespectful this shortly after the fall of our comrades), and people who were neutral, appreciative or even enthusiastic. As for me, I see this as a positive thing – we all needed to relax a bit after all the horrors we've been through. Squad leader Hanji told us that it would be unfair to withhold the right of the freshly graduated soldiers to spend the last entirely carefree night having fun before facing our duties as fully employed military personnel. She told us that all three branches of the military will celebrate separately, unlike the years before- I think that's because of Trost, too.

We were obligated to wear formal clothes for the night. The girls got all excited hearing this (except maybe Mikasa and Ymir), but they were crestfallen when they heard that they could only choose from formal clothes used by the graduates from the past years – it's a tradition apparently. So a fitting was arranged a couple of days ago, where the girls got to try on a simple black dress and the boys a black tuxedo (not in the same room of course, haha). It was a real shame that the clothes were used before, but the group who organised the event were considerate enough to choose the best quality possible, and they brought them here in a carriage from the capital. Actually, that group was the Special Operations Squad, the four soldiers working under Lance Corporal Levi – funny, don't you think? We even joked about it, that apparently, the banquet is a special operation.

The largest tuxedo wasn't big enough for me (who would've thought), it was really uncomfortable, so I was a little concerned about what exactly I'm going to wear, but squad leader Mike saved the day. He is taller than me (well, that's saying something), and he had an extra tuxedo, which he lent to me.  _Very_  nice of him, don't you think? This way, my attire was the best quality amongst the graduates. Being extremely tall isn't that bad after all…

The others didn't have any problems concerning the size of their clothes, but Ymir were fuming a bit about that it's obligatory for her to wear a dress…

Well, the big day finally arrived – most of the girls were thrilled. Us, boys were more on the nervous side (especially after we heard that at least one dance is expected from us). The exact place of the banquet was the old ballroom of the castle. When we arrived with the boys, we thought we were lost. I've only been there once before, and I tried to get out of there as fast as I could, as it was dark, dirty, and full of cobwebs. But yesterday… I mean today… just… wow! You should've seen it.

Firstly, somehow it has become larger and brighter. Everything, including the tall windows were all polished „real right"-clean, as it was whispered around (or something like that, I haven't heard it well). Imagine cleanliness like you could eat off the floor (I'm sure Sasha would've done it, if she would drop the food – haha, that's never going to happen), which was some kind of even stone, and it was shining so bright you could see your own reflection! The chandeliers (five big up the ceiling and several small ones on the walls) were dusted, and the candles were replaced in them, all new. When you looked up, it was like the sky at night, sprinkled with stars… and the decoration! I thought that there would be no decoration, as the Scouting Legion is always short on money – but these guys have done it! At first, we couldn't figure out what were those white drapes hung around the room in various formations (for example twisted or knotted together), then we found out that those were plain bed sheets! I'm telling you, it looked fantastic! The Special Operations Squad has done their job pretty well.

So, we arrived and saw the girls next to the great entrance in one group. They were so pretty in their dresses that our jaws dropped! They looked surprised too. I guess we weren't looking bad ourselves. It almost got awkward because nobody spoke, but then Sasha burst out laughing and pointed at Connie. I didn't catch what she said, but he got red and shot back immediately. You know them; they started bickering, and so the tension finally broke, and we mingled with the girls. Now, we could see that other soldiers (team leaders and members of the squads) were also in the room with us, talking in groups or walking in and out from time to time. The men were wearing similar tuxedos like ours (maybe a little better quality, well, not better than mine), but the women were dressed in robes of different styles and colors. We also glimpsed musicians farther away, tuning up their instruments. I recognised a few tools, for example the violin and the piano – but I don't know the other ones' names.

There were also long tables pushed to the sides of the walls for food, but the meal wasn't on them yet.

Not long later we arrived, the squad leaders and the Commander joined us, all looking very elegant. Commander Erwin Smith asked for attention, and made a short speech. First, he thanked us for our valor and self-devotion in Trost, then he asked for a minute of silence to commemorate the people lost in the battle. After that, he encouraged putting our full trust in each other, for it was an essential part in the life of a Scouting Legion member. He advised to let the bonds of friendship and camaraderie grew stronger between us, and wished a great evening. He saluted and the whole room saluted back, then he waved to the musicians who started playing a slow, pleasant song.

Then, the real fun begun.

Waiters and waitresses appeared (I'm pretty sure they weren't soldiers), and brought the food in, placed on servers. Sasha shrieked and almost managed to yank out one of the plates from the hand of a blond waitress, but the girl was quite fierce too, and Connie was there to help her, so they won over Sasha, and all the meal was placed on the table securely.

I wasn't hungry, but there was nothing else to do, so I went to eat with the others anyway. There were little sandwiches and colorful drinks all around, and honestly, it was quite appetizing. I was with Reiner, Jean and Connie while eating, and glanced around to see what were the others up to. Sasha was filling her mouth with sandwiches, not far from Ymir and Christa, Eren was with Mikasa and Armin (how surprising). Our superiors and veterans were talking in large groups or by two, not really paying attention to us. Connie was in the middle of telling a joke, when I noticed Keith Shadis approaching our group and I nudged Reiner. He followed my gaze and then, noticing the officer, smirked and just as I thought, he didn't warn Jean and Connie, who were standing with there backs to the man. Our ex-head instructor arrived like a cannonade, with his large hands landing on Connie's shoulders, hard. He almost fainted right there! Reiner roared with laughter and Jean snickered with him nervously. It was quite funny, really. I have a feeling that Connie is still afraid of him a little bit. Shadis was okay, though. He congratulated us for our graduation and shook hands with all four of us, before praising our bravery in Trost. Actually, several soldiers came to us during the night to do the same, and not only our instructors, but people I've never talked before. It was really strange. After a bit of a small talk, Shadis went over to the group of Ymir, Christa and Sasha. Latter was still busy eating, but glimpsing Shadis, she blushed deep at once… because… you know how they are. The instructor said something to her, grinning, which made Ymir smirk and Christa giggle. I didn't watch them any longer, for there was a change in the music, and a bunch of appreciative murmurs from the middle of the room, so everybody looked over there to see what was going on.

As it turned out, the Commander decided to break the emptiness of the dancing floor and asked Squad Leader Hanji for a dance, who accepted with a huge smile. They walked to the middle of the hall, and started to dance breezily. This must have been a good impulse to people because soon enough, couples started to join them, for example Shadis with that fair-haired woman from Mike Zacharius's squad; or the redhead girl from the Special Operations Squad with her dark-haired squadmate. From the graduates, Reiner was the first to make a move. He glanced towards Christa, and he started to move towards her, but Ymir noticed him and glared, so he pretended he wanted to ask Sasha (who finally stopped eating). The two went farther on the dance floor, and started moving. It was surprising, really, because Reiner was pretty good, and Sasha wasn't clumsy at all (as I've expected).

I wasn't thinking about asking anybody, and while I was sure that Jean and Connie wanted to invite someone, Sasha was already dancing and Mikasa wasn't looking like she would like to dance. At all.

There were several people like her, who preferred to stay away from the dance floor; me for one, Eren, Armin, that sandy blond-haired guy from the Special Operations Squad (you know, the one with that awesome solo kill count) and the Lance Corporal (speaking of kill counts). The two latter were standing together in the opposite end of the room, talking, with drinks in their hands. Jean found out that that was the table with the alcoholic drinks, and that we were in fact allowed to drink, so he and Connie went straight there. I didn't drink alcohol- you surely know the reason. Maybe that's why I'm almost the only one awake now… and one of the few who will remember this night wholly.

So I was standing there alone, watching the others. It was quite fun though- when the music changed, the pairs split up and found another partner. This way, I could witness the Commander dancing with the redhead girl and the fair-haired woman (I was amazed, really, because I didn't know he could dance so well. He is not much shorter than me after all, but he used so graceful movements I could never even dream about); squad leader Hanji swinging around with her assistant (It seemed she was into dancing very much), Connie rocking with Sasha (looking utterly ridiculous), Christa finally accepting Reiner's request (I guess Ymir was in the bathroom at that time), and three members of the Levi Squad in every possible pairing- even man with man.

If it came to a slow song, everyone got off the dance floor to get a drink, eat or talk a little, but when the fast speed music was back on, they were back again.

I finally saw squad leader Mike joining the fun, dancing with the lady officers, and asking graduates too- but the blush on the girls faces was nothing compared to that when the Commander invited them. Sasha got asked by Keith Shadis (they were pretty good), and Connie danced with the blond waitress I was talking about before.

I had a good time, talking to Reiner and the others if they came to the table, watching other people not keen on dancing, like the famous trio joined by Jean; or the Lance Corporal and the high kill count guy.

Armin was the first who asked Mikasa, and she accepted, but I saw her glancing at Eren before they walked away. Jean sauntered off to the table with alcoholic drinks, clearly angry with himself, and Eren came to me, then asked to join him, saying he will need a bit of a booze to endure this night. He seemed to feel really awkward in this situation, and even more lost without his friends.

At the table, there was us, the non-dancer group; joined by the redhead girl who was busy bickering with that guy- I swear I know his name… but you just can't possibly know how to pronounce it… oh well. When we arrived, Ymir and Christa were just walking away, Ymir finally gathering up enough courage to ask Christa to dance with her (I guess seeing that blond guy dancing with the dark-haired one encouraged them). Jean wasn't so lucky when Mikasa came back with Armin. It was really entertaining to see the internal struggle in his head, but when he finally moved towards her, the Commander appeared with squad leader Hanji (she was slightly out of breath), coming from their second dance, and offered his hand to our top one. Mikasa actually  **blushed**  like the other girls. Interesting. I thought she only had one crush…

Well, they were off, and Jean seemed like he lost his faith in humanity. Again. It was the blond waitress who came to his rescue (who defeated Sasha with the assistance of Connie at the beginning of the banquet), taking him by the hand to the dance floor, not even asking if he wanted to, but I suspect it didn't matter to Kirschtein anymore.

The only ones staying at the table where the Lance Corporal, Reiner, Armin, Eren the fair-haired woman, and me, because the guy whose name will stay unknown for me forever asked the redhead girl to dance with such a deep blush I've never seen on a man before.

I talked a bit with the boys, trying to avoid standing next to the Lance Corporal; I respect him  _very_  much, so I am always  _careful_  not to irritate him with my height. Then, something happened which made me forget about this intent right away, as it was the most unexpected thing ever.

Hanji Zoe arrived with her dancing partner squad leader Mike (who disappeared immediately with the other woman at the table), and flew right into the Lance Corporal's arms, demanding a dance in a whining voice (I guess she wasn't thirsty at that point). Humanitys strongest simply entangled himself from her arms, spun her around three times with elegant moves, then flung her right into the arms of the closest person… who was  **me**. I'm glad I didn't hold my drink anymore because that would be even more awkward. The titan lover clung onto me, and while she was a bit drunk, her coordination was still pretty good, and before I could say a word, she dragged me to the dance floor, and started dancing. So, I danced with someone at the banquet after all, even if I didn't want to. The air in the middle of the room was much warmer than at the table. I feared that I will start to sweat, but surprisingly, it didn't happen. My body decided to be nice to me for once, haha. Actually, I quite enjoyed the dance, for I didn't need to do much, as the squad leader was the one who led. She talked to me through the whole time, but I didn't really hear anything, as she tended to speak to my chest. What I did catch, was something like this: „can't believe you're so young" and „you're really tall, aren't you?"

When the song was over, I tried to go back to the others, but she didn't let me, so we danced two more times, before I could break away. I have to say she is a pretty good dancer.

At the table, everybody was wearing a stunned expression, except Mikasa (I guess she arrived back finally from her numerous dances with the Commander) and Ymir. Lance Corporal Levi wasn't there. I asked what happened which made them look up, but everyone was reluctant to tell me. Eren even asked Mikasa to dance with him to avoid answering (making her blush so hard, you never would've imagined). Ymir shrugged and engaged in a conversation with Christa, the blond waitress grabbed Armin, and they went off too, and Jean seemed to decide to drown in his drink, rather than clue me in. Finally, Reiner told me, but it was so unbelievable I needed to ask back twice. Apparently, while I was dancing, I missed the greatest happening of the day (what of the day, the year!).

The Lance Corporal, as Reiner told me, when the Commander came back with Mikasa, launched forward at once, put his arms around his superior's neck, pulled him down and kissed him on the mouth passionately. The other man blushed (I honestly don't know, what's in the air today), then cleared his throat, and told Humanity's strongest that he think he had enough drink, and guided him out of the room. Reiner said the kiss was very hot. I'm just really disappointed that I didn't see it. Well, the Commander didn't come back after that, and Reiner has a theory about that too…

There were fewer and fewer couples dancing, and fewer and fewer drinks on the table (the food was already gone). The people were getting drunker, and louder, and the laughing was practically constant.

Connie and Sasha were nowhere to be found, Jean was dancing with the waitress again, our favourite trio came back to the table, and the officers were all dancing. It seemed people finally got over the certain display of affection seen before.

The only people who weren't completely wasted then were me, Reiner, Armin, Mikasa, Ymir and Christa (these two went off to find Sasha and Connie), and some of our superiors. Mikasa and Armin were occupied by keeping Eren standing straight, so there wasn't any interesting happening, only when Jean came back and started mocking Eren for not being able to bear alcohol (he didn't realize that he himself was swaying a bit and his speech was slurring). Our little titan shifter didn't find it funny, tore himself away from his two friends and jumped on Jean, knocking him off his legs. I think he tried to use that move you shoved him, but instead, he just bumped into him, resulting in both of them falling and tangling in each other on the floor. You would've liked to see this collision, I'm sure of that! After laughing our heart out, we helped them up, and that was when squad leader Mike announced that it's time to end the night for the graduates (that time, Connie, Sasha, Ymir and Christa joined us again). I suspect he saw Eren and Jean's encounter, and decided to do prevention if there's more to come.

So, we went back to our quarters, supporting our wasted comrades after thanking the organisers (who were quite drunk themselves), and saying goodbye to everyone (Jean and the blond waitress exchanged a very passionate goodbye).

So, that's it. Wow, I wrote quite a lot, didn't I? Well there was a lot to write about, haha.

The banquet, as you can see, was a mixture of fun, awkward and unexpected moments. I wish you could've been here, though, I think you would've enjoyed it, even if you'd say you didn't. Actually, there was quite a few people who were mentioning you during the night, like the officers when they congratulated us. They told us they appreciated your eminent skills very much. Christa, Eren and Armin asked me about you too, how are you and how's the Military Police working out for you. I told them that you are okay, and you have a lot of stuff to do (I hope you don't mind me answering without asking, I just didn't want them to be worried). Reiner misses you, I'm sure, because he talks about you from time to time. I miss you, too,  _Annie_.

I hope your banquet will be at least as much fun as ours was. It is definitely worth going. Just don't stress, enjoy yourself and dance!

Write me back, if you have the time for it! Reiner sends his regards.

See you soon,

Bertholdt

P.S.: Oh, I almost forgot. Ymir told me she wants to write to you too about the banquet. She said you may be interested in a „girl's point of view". I don't know for sure what does that mean, but I guessed it wouldn't harm anyone so I gave her your contact.

 

 

 

 

 

 

End of Chapter One

To be continued

Letters to Annie

 

1 july 2014


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m not writing this because I want to write this. I’m not your friend. I’m not your anybody. (...) I’m only doing this because I owed Hoover a favor. A BIG favor. He told me to write you about the banquet. Something about a ’girls point of view’. Well, if he expected a praise of the pretty little guys in their pretty little clothes, he came to the wrong person."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter, Ymir swears a lot. I though about changing the rating, but I leave it like this for now.
> 
> So:
> 
> WARNING: LOTS OF SWEARING, SWEAR WORDS! Don't read if you are sensitive or if you don't like swearing, please don't read it.
> 
> Also, if there are any mistakes (spelling, grammar, etc.) that's just because Ymir doesn't care. At all. M'kay?
> 
> For other warnings, etc. have a look at authors note, Chapter One.
> 
> This is the last chapter.
> 
> Thanks, for checking it out! Enjoy! ^.^

 

  

 

**Letters to Annie**

 

**Chapter Two: Ymir**

 

 

 

Leonhart,

 

I think you’re not gonna read this, so I can write whatever I want. WHATEVER I want. And if someone opens this letter -while it’s none of their business- and finds „disrespectful”stuff in it about our superiors or something: I DON’T CARE. This is a personal letter, smartass, and you can’t do anything about it. I’ve checked. I asked Arlert, and he told me there’s nothing you can do if it isn’t about the government. That means I can really write whatever I want. If he’s wrong I’m going to kill him, and there goes your little strategy genius. I’m sure, he’s not needed… not at all. So, please, go and suck on something.

Leonhart. If by any chance you read this after all, there are a few things I have to tell you:

 **Firstly:** Write back to Hoover. Just write him back, OK? He’s getting on my nerves, and that’s saying something.

 **Secondly:** I’m not writing this because I want to write this. I’m not your friend. I’m not your anybody. The only blue-eyed blond person I care about is Christa. Not you, not Arlert, not Smith, not anyone else. Just to make it clear. Oh, and I don’t care about other non-blue-eyed non-blond people neither. I’m only doing this because I owed Hoover a favor. A BIG favor. He told me to write you about the banquet. Something about a ’girls point of view’. Well, if he expected a praise of the pretty little guys in their pretty little clothes, he came to the wrong person.

He did oblige me to write at least two pages. UGH. But… he forgot to tell me not to uncover his little plan, heh. There it goes, Hoover! I’m sooo sorry.

Fuck, he wrote a lot to you, didn’t he? Way to tell your life story, Hoover. I know because I saw the letter. I’m telling you he’s into you.

He was so flustered when he noticed me reading it behind his back, it was hilarious. He yelled at me something like this: „This is private!” and run off. I don’t know what did it matter, as I took it from him when he was sleeping and read it, then I put it back, unnoticed. Because I’m that good. But I read it. Read it ALL.

That little bastard! „finally gathering up enough courage to ask Christa to dance with her”. Well, try to be gay in a place like this, you asshole. Or just ask your friend, Braun and he’ll clear it up for you. Walls… I honestly can’t believe this guy.

OF COURSE I was pissed off that I had to wear a dress. I HATE dresses. Who the fuck thought it’s a good idea to force us into these horribly uncomfortable, itchy  rags? But Christa was amazing in it, so if that’s the prize, I’m gonna pay it a thousand times.

„not in the same room of course, haha” - What a pervert! Liking you doesn’t make him stop lusting over his girl comrades. YUK!

No, I didn’t look when Christa was changing, thanks for asking. I never look when the girls are changing. I’m not that kind of person, thank you, and go fuck yourself for thinking it.

Hoover also swallowed a whole book. Who the fuck writes like that? „actually” „indeed” „apparently”. He spends too much time with Arlert. His letter was so boring I almost dozed off... „When you looked up, it was like the sky at night, sprinkled with stars…”  A real poet, this one. And he keeps writing words differently. Just a few. What’s up with that? Get your shit together, Hoover.

Don’t get too excited about the HQ’s ballroom. I guess it was okay, but don’t imagine something spectacular. We need that money to slain titans, after all. The bed sheet idea was Ral’s, as I’ve heard. I give her credit, she is quite creative.

Hoover doesn’t even know the basic term used to extreme cleanliness in the Scouting Legion. Pathetic. Everyone knows that! It’s Levi-clean, not „real-right-clean”, that doesn’t even mean anything! Be more social or just fucking pay attention, Hoover, if you EVER want to fit in.

Ok, the boys in the tuxedos looked slightly more presentable than usual, I give them that. They were still themselves though, and that’s not a positive thing. At all.

The girls looked good, especially Christa. I’m just grateful we didn’t have to wear high heels, as they gave us black shoes with flat heels. They were comfortable, which was good because the others were really into dancing. Exept Ackerman… well, she warmed up a little with Smith, though, and then she got the chance of her lifetime to dance with Yeager. Lucky night for her. Uhh, that was awkward. Everything around them is awkward. Arlert is awkward, too.

It was less awkward when Levi smooched Smith in front of everybody. I guess me and Braun aren’t the only gay people in the Scouting Legion, after all. Well, good for them. I hope they had a good fuck.

The kiss was unexpected, but I think it only happened because Levi was drunk as shit at that moment.  I know, I watched him. His eyes were glued on Smith the whole time. He was the sculpture of jealousy, heh.

But, Smith was the star of the night, after all. There’s no doubt. The girls were all red like tomatoes, when dancing with him. He looked good, I admit. He even got me consider to like men instead of women… just joking, heh. That’s impossible, you dumbass.

When I came back from smoking (yes, Hoover, I was smoking, not in the bathroom, surprise!) Christa was dancing with Braun. I swear I’m going to kill that guy one day! He’s not even into girls, yet he stalks Christa just to piss me off. It’s quite hard to guess if Christa’s into guys too, or just terribly nice, so Braun fucks everything up! I’m going to kill him one day, so Leonhart, better warn him with a letter. Or Hoover, and he will pass the message. Just do it, OK? I’m not asking much. Two lines.

I can’t blame Braun though, because when I could finally dance with Christa, it was very enjoyable. And I’m not going to tell more about dancing with her. Don’t even dream about it.

The food was okay. I drank alcohol, not too much because I wanted to remember Christa in that dress.  That was the whole point of the banquet for me.

Shadis was okay „indeed”. What he said to Blouse („which made Ymir smirk and Christa giggle”) was „How is our potato girl?”. It never gets old. She couldn’t answer him, partly because her mouth was stuffed with food (she looked so ridiculous and disgusting, it was kinda cute), and partly of embarassment. Speaking of which, as stoic as Ackerman is, you gotta give her credit for another great joke on Blouse. We didn’t forget about that one, either. You know which one I’m talking about, heh.

At the beginning of the night, Shadis went off to ask Nanaba for a dance, when Smith begun to dance with Zoe. I don’t know much about either of these women, but Zoe looked so different than usual. Her hair was in a bun and she wore a VERY RED, very pretty dress. Nanaba was wearing a deep green one. Both were sexy.

Speaking of sexy, oh my god, Petra Ral. I mean, that girl isn’t extremely stunning when she is in her uniform, but now I see, why the men are so excited around her. Especially that Bossard guy. It seemed like he’s gonna faint, heh. She wore a light purple dress made from a thin material, and she looked more than great.

Oh, that reminds me, when I was out smoking, I found Bossard there, as he just lit up his cigarette. He acknowledged me with a glance, and I was relieved that I don’t have to get in an awkward conversation, then he started to whine about how badly he wants to ask Ral to dance. I got pissed off because I sure as hell didn’t need to hear that, while I was struggling with the same situation, just much worse. He was a man, and he was asking a woman to dance. Traditional. Safe. Nothing to be surprised about, nothing to be frown upon, nothing to stare at. So I must have told him something really rude, like: „Then why the fuck don’t you ask her?!”, because I saw that he became indignant, and was about to pull rank on me, but I shrugged, and told him that he should just go and ask her, instead of pining over it… I believe I said that like this:  „Don’t be a whiny bitch, just get your ass back there, and do it!”

He was stunned and stared at me for a while, then he finally seemed to decide that dancing with Ral is more important to him than putting me in my place, so he left and I could finally have my smoke.

I would’ve asked Ral to dance myself if she weren’t one of the most popular dancing partners of the night. Also, when she wasn’t dancing, she was talking vehemently with Bossard. Pity.

Not that I would go off with someone else than Christa, of course. But looking and dancing isn’t a sin, now, is it?

For a bunch of soldiers, everyone danced pretty good, especially our superiors. I don’t know where did they learn it. When I was dancing with Christa… nevermind. I’ve said I’m not gonna say anything about it.

Hoover, nobody wants to read about your sweating. Better get that idea out of your head. You’re disgusting.

It was hilarious when he danced with Zoe. You know that Hoover’s fucking tall, and Zoe was leading him and it looked so funny. I’m glad he at least enjoyed the dance because all night he was standing alone like a loser, watching out of his head. Thinking about you, probably. Again, pathetic.

At least I talked to people. OK, I talked with Christa. But she likes talking with me, and if I can talk to her, why would I want to talk to others?

Hoover got a thing for the blond waitress. It’s confirmed. Maybe she reminded him of you, somehow. I can’t blame him. But it seemed she wanted Kirschtein. Good luck with that asshole.

Yeah, we went to see where those two idiots disappeared. Blouse and Springer, now that’s a pair, Walls. It was Christa’s idea of course. She was worried about them. Worried! They weren’t gone for ten minutes! Well, Christa’s not perfect. Close, but still not perfect. Honestly, I didn’t give a fuck about those two, but if it meant that I could be with Christa alone, it was definitely worth it. I’m not going to talk about that, either. Shit, because nothing happened, that’s why!

We found them in the kitchen, how surprising, and instead of making out (I hoped that if we arrived when they were doing it, maybe Christa will want to try something out as well. Yeah, great plan, Ymir, as if there were anything arousing about Blouse and Springer.), these two morons were asleep. Asleep! They were sleeping at the kitchen table, half-eaten food around them. I couldn’t believe it! I’m surrounded by idiots.

So, we woke them up, and got back just when Zacharius announced the end of the night (for us, graduates). I suspect it had something to do with almost every one of us being drunk, and the fact that Kirschtein and Yaeger bumped into each other. I didn’t mind that the night ended because when we got back to our quarters, Christa and I talked through the whole time until dawn.

I’m sure Christa only asked about you because she’s nice. Don’t get any ideas.

The banquet could’ve been worse, so I’m not gonna bitch about it.

That’s it. It’s four pages. Happy now, Hoover? If not, suck it. We are even.

I miss you too, Leonhart... Nope. You just stay there with your MP buddies, while we are dying over here. Don’t mind us.

I hope I never have to write to you again. I guess Christa sends her regards. I don’t.

 

See you never,

Ymir

 

 

P.S. : Hoover’s P.S. is a lie, as I’ve said.

P.S. S. : Just write him back.

 

 

 

 

 

**End of Chapter Two**

**THE END**

**Letters to Annie**

 

 

 

**5 july 2014**

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, thanks for reading it! I hope you liked it. Kudos, Reviews, Comments would mean a lot to me, constructive criticism is highly welcomed!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if it was boring / dumb or something or if the characters were to OOC. This was just a silly thing that came to my head wholly.
> 
> Let me know if you found the Easter Egg.
> 
> You can ask me to write prompts, and if I have enough inspiration and time, I will do them :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: anais-fromanotherplanet.tumblr.com
> 
> Message me, if you'd like :) Have a good day / night!
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: KasPer1516 from Fanfiction.net was so kind to ask me to write a response from Annie to Bertholdt or Ymir. I'm sure IF she would write back to any of the two, it would be Bertholdt. (Ymir was such an ass).
> 
> There are multiple reasons, but I won't publish the letter what Annie wrote back to Bertholdt. But if you are interested, I can send it to you, in a private message, you just need to ask.
> 
> Thank you for the prompt, KasPer!
> 
> Happy that! ;)
> 
> Anais


End file.
